Systems and methods for effective authentication have been in great demand to prevent fraud and theft of services. The increase in mobile technology has resulted in a need for accurate identification of users for the purposes of electronic services such as banking services, credit card services, automatic teller machine (ATM) services, account information services such as mortgage, savings, and investment accounts. However, conventional authentication systems typically require a multi-step authentication to enable user access to a financial application for the purposes of checking balance, transferring funds, bill pay, or the like. Such multi-step authentication, although more effective at preventing misrepresentation, may d displease the user, especially if the user accesses banking services frequently. There is a need for personalizing the authentication process.